1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lightweight, collapsible, portable enclosure for a hunter awaiting hunted animals to approach wherein the hunter and enclosure are preferably camouflaged.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a multi-tier hunter""s blind constructed of box-like elements made from double-walled cardboard wherein each box-like structure has four walls and a at least a partial top. The box-like elements are covered with a material resembling straw to simulate a stack of straw bales, each box-like element capable of being broken down into smaller elements by releasing fastening elements. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,869 issued on Nov. 7, 1978 to Gordon Witt.
It is also known to a portable blind simulative of the associated adjacent environment comprising an enclosure having a peripheral wall and means on the outer surface of the wall to reflect the adjacent environment. The peripheral wall comprises separate panels joined together at the edges thereof to form a circular blind. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,467 issued on Mar. 26, 1985 to Norman Strung.
It is further known to provide a portable blind comprising a frame and fabric cover fixable on the frame, the cover affixed to the frame with Velcro straps. The cover is semi-rigid which is also used to store and transport the frame when the blind is broken down. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,019 issued on Jan. 17, 1989 to Sury, et al.
Yet still known in the art is a cylindrical blind having a top and bottom and circular side walls formed of elongate rectangular arcuate panels joined together along adjacent longitudinal side edges. The panels simulate the bark of a tree. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,772 issued on Sep. 7, 1993 to Rocky A. Hall.
Finally, it is known to provide a portable hunting blind comprising panels of rigid, substantially inflexible construction having a flat mirrored reflective outer surface the blind having a flexible camouflaged top cover. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,960 issued on Jan. 14, 1997 to Christopher R. Williams.
Though the hunter""s blinds available in the art are suitable for hunting, some are difficult to transport while others are difficult to erect. Thus there exists a need for a hunter""s blind constructed of foam board, double walled plastic, corrugated thermoplastic, corrugated card board or card board panels wherein the panels are secured together at the side edges thereof in a rectilinear form with a top, an entry and at least one openable xe2x80x9cwindowxe2x80x9d for use by hunters in the field.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a hunter""s blind comprising upstanding walls, a top cover, a bottom pan and means for ingress and egress.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a hunter""s blind comprising upstanding walls, a top cover, a bottom pan and means for ingress and egress wherein the means for ingress and egress is integral with at least one wall and comprises an openable flap larger than an opening in the at least one wall.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a hunter""s blind comprising rectilinear walls, a top cover, a bottom pan and means for ingress and egress wherein the means for ingress and egress is disposed in the front wall of the hunter""s blind.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a hunter""s blind comprising walls having means for observing disposed through at least one wall.
A further object of this invention is to provide a hunter""s blind comprising rectilinear walls, a top cover, a bottom pan wherein the top cover and the bottom pan are separately detachably affixed to the rectilinear walls.
A significant object of this invention is to provide a hunter""s blind comprising upstanding walls, a top cover, a bottom pan wherein the top cover and bottom pan are separated from the upstanding walls, at least one upstanding wall is separated from an adjacent upstanding wall at the contiguous corner thereof, the upstanding walls are folded upon each other to provide a substantially flat fan folded configuration of the hunter""s blind for transporting or storage.
An important object of this invention is to provide a hunter""s blind comprising walls, a top cover, a bottom pan wherein the top cover and bottom pan are separated from the walls, at least one wall is separated from an adjacent wall at the contiguous corner thereof, the walls are folded upon each other to provide a substantially flat fan folded configuration of the hunter""s blind for transporting or storage wherein the top cover and the bottom pan have means for being secured together on opposite sides thereof and around the flat fan folded configuration and wherein at least the top cover or bottom pan has means for grasping disposed thereon.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a removable top cover for a hunter""s blind wherein the removable top cover is folded in half and has hand holds formed in at least one side flange thereof
Yet another significant object of this invention is to provide a hunter""s blind comprising walls, a removable top cover, a removable bottom pan wherein the top cover and bottom pan are separated from the walls, at least one wall is separated from an adjacent wall at the contiguous comer thereof, the walls are folded in half and additionally folded upon each other to provide a substantially flat fan folded configuration of the hunter""s blind for transporting or storage wherein the substantially flat fan folded configuration of the walls is placed in a bight formed in the removable top cover and/or the removable bottom pan, the top cover and/or the bottom pan folded in half about the flat fan folded configuration and wherein two side edges of the top cover and/or the bottom pan have a hand hold slot disposed therein for grasping by the hunter for transportation of the hunter""s blind.
Another object of this invention is to provide a hunter""s blind comprising rectilinear walls, a top cover, a bottom pan wherein the rectilinear walls are initially separate from each other and are joined at the contiguous edges thereof to provide for an upstanding rectilinear structure wherein the bottom pan and top cover each have means for detachably affixing the bottom pan and the top cover to the bottom ends and top ends respectively of the rectilinear walls.